Overlord tank (Generals 1)
Gatling Cannon Propaganda Tower |upgrades = Isotope Stability(Tao only) Subliminal Messaging Uranium Shells Nuclear Tanks |ability = Can crush vehicles }} The mighty Overlord is the ultimate land vehicle in Generals. Background It is by far the largest, most powerful and the most technologically advanced tank fielded by any of the factions in the GLA conflict. It can quite easily defeat any conventional vehicle in a one on one fight. Traveling on four sets of treads, the Overlord by default mounts two enormous cannons (located on the sides of its turret) and boasts extremely heavy armor. The Overlord is also sufficiently large to crush other smaller vehicles. The Overlord stands as a supreme late game unit. Chinese General Ta Hun Kwai, known as the 'Tank General', developed his own, even more dangerous model of the Overlords, known as the Emperor Overlord Tank. Upgrades Unit The following upgrades are purchased for each individual tank. Only one may be applied to any single tank at a time. Base The following upgrades are purchased at various buildings. Game unit The slow-moving, overwhelmingly-armed Overlord epitomizes the basic approach of the Chinese army. In order to be most effective these tanks should be used in mixed squads, with varied upgrades and flank protection from other units. With their double cannons and thick armor they make good tank destroyers in addition to running over infantry and vehicles including enemy tanks. A large group of upgraded Overlord Tanks (more than three) is unstoppable, unless met with overwhelming force or dedicated AA weapons. Due to their armor they are ideal for making the initial breach in the enemy line and allowing smaller, faster, less armored units to attack the rear and fight in the confines of the enemy’s base. The Overlord can also play a role in defending a base or key areas on the battlefield before more permanent base defenses can be constructed. Overlords are unwieldy and the slow traverse of their turrets means that large groups of smaller anti-tank units can quickly overwhelm them (although, it should be noted that when facing large number of smaller vehicles in a confined area, the Overlord can simply run them over). The Overlord's armor is particularly vulnerable to rocket-wielding infantry units and enemy aircraft, although the Gatling Cannon upgrade compensates for this to an extent. Jarmen Kell's skill at killing vehicle drivers makes the slow-moving Overlord particularly vulnerable and a favorite target-of-opportunity to the GLA. Rocket firing aircraft (F-22 Raptors, MIGs, Comanches, etc.) are recommended as counter, as the Overlord fares poorly against aircraft even when upgraded (although the bunker upgrade with five tank hunters somewhat compensates for this). Hijackers may also easily approach and capture the vehicle, if it can't maneuver fast enough, especially if the Overlord is not upgraded. Terrorists and Bomb trucks are also quite effective counters, as the Overlord is unable to outrun them or gun them down quickly enough. Because of these weaknesses, Overlord tanks should never be sent out unescorted. It is strongly recommended to support them with artillery, anti-air, and anti-infantry units. The Overlord's voice is calm and (sometimes thought to be) sarcastic. Their voice may seem creepy and unsettling. Assessment Pros *The biggest vehicle in the war *Can easily toe-to-toe with most vehicles *Can crush most vehicles *Can be upgraded to serve different roles: **Gattling cannon for anti-air and anti-infantry **Speaker tower for close-range stealth detection and healing **Bunker for infantry to load into and fire out of *Nuclear Tank and Uranium Shells upgrades further improves attack and speed potential Cons *Very slow unless the Nuclear Tank upgrade is researched *Expensive *Unavailable to General Fai *Gattling upgrade has relatively short range *Can be overwhelmed by missile infantry *Vulnerable to artillery *Quite vulnerable to aircraft unless upgraded with the Gattling cannon *Speaker Tower is a bit inferior compare with the real one *Must be mixed with other units to unleash true potential *If Nuclear Tank upgrade is researched, only Tao that can prevent accidental collateral damage by Isotope Stability *Truly nightmare when depiloted and captured, or hijacked Selected Quotes Gallery Gen_Beta_Overlords.png|Overlord mock-ups in an early Generals screenshot Overlod.jpg|Overlord Tanks and Emperor Overlord Tank Overlord art.jpg|Concept Art. Videos File:C%26C_Generals_—_Overlord_Audio|Overlord tank quotes See also *Emperor Overlord tank - Ta Hun Kwai's equivalent *Apocalypse Tank - Red Alert's counterpart. Category:Tanks Category:Generals 1 vehicles Category:Generals 1 Chinese Arsenal